


Omega and Anubis: Smutty July 2018 Prompts for Aria T'Loak/Reyes Vidal

by queenofkadara



Series: The Vidal Chronicles [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Smut, a lot of swearing, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara
Summary: You asked for Reyes and Aria smut? You got it. See the prompt listhere on Tumblr.Accompaniment to my Reyes Vidal/Aria T'Loak longfic,The Charlatan and the Pirate Queen.Ch1: prompt #218 - On DutyCh2: prompt #233 - BlackoutCh3: prompt #221 - Let’s Get This Over WithCh4: prompt - Handcuffs





	1. On Duty

“Reyes, get back here now.”

Reyes lifted one nonplussed eyebrow as he glanced around Omega’s bustling market. “I’m the only one posted in this quadrant right now, Aria. Are you sure-”

“ _Now._ I won’t ask again.” She ended the call without another word in true Aria fashion, and Reyes sighed as he lowered his arm. He leaned against the wall looking idle for another long moment as he considered what to do next.

He instinctively didn’t trust her command at face value. Knowing Aria, this could be a test; it was entirely possible that she was simply trying to make sure he _wouldn’t_ leave his post. But overtly disobeying a direct order from the Queen of Omega was a sure way to glean punishment later - and not the pleasurable kind. 

Reyes sighed again, then surreptitiously stuck a tiny surveillance bug to the wall before setting off to meet Aria at Afterlife. If she was just trying to test him, at least he’d be able to look over the recordings later. 

Fifteen minutes later, the door to Aria’s private office slid open to reveal the asari’s stern face. “You certainly took your time,” she said by way of greeting, then retreated into the office. 

Reyes stepped inside and clasped his hands behind his back. “What’s the problem?” he asked. Her manner was as curt and businesslike as usual, and Reyes was relieved that he’d chosen to follow her command to return to the club. 

Aria sat at the edge of the smooth curved desk that lined her wall of monitors, and Reyes frowned slightly. It wasn’t like her to sit on the desk. At least not unless they were… 

_Oh._ Suddenly he realized why she’d called him back, and instantly felt stupid for not figuring it out earlier. He watched dumbly as she shucked off her jacket and unclasped the straps on her bodysuit with brisk efficiency, then finally found his tongue again. “Couldn’t wait until the end of my shift, could you?” he purred. “I’m irresistible, I know.”

She shot him a filthy look, then shoved her bodysuit off and kicked it aside before sitting on the desk. “You should really watch that clever tongue, smuggler,” she warned. “Get over here and put it to better use. I quite enjoyed that little trick you did last night.” She arched her back slightly and spread her legs. 

Her pussy was already slick with arousal, and Reyes’ gaze was helplessly drawn to the alluring sight. Without hesitation, he strode toward her and sat in her office chair, then pushed her thighs apart and ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh. 

Her sharp intake of breath was his first reward, and her sweet-and-salty musk on his tongue was a close second. He swirled the tip of his tongue slowly around her clit, then laved the length of her cleft with long, slow strokes. 

A jolt of pain rippled across his scalp as Aria fisted her hand in his hair. “That thing you did last night,” she gasped. “Do that.”

He smirked against the smooth orchid skin of her inner thigh. The _thing_ she spoke of was a simple technique, but knowing Aria’s penchant for hard-and-rough, it was possible she’d never permitted her other lovers to give the kind of touch he’d meted out the previous evening. 

He finally gave in to her command: he pulled back and brushed her tender clit ever-so-lightly with his lower lip, then graced her plump folds with a series of terribly gentle kisses - the kind of kiss she would never permit to touch her lips. 

As he continued the torturously gentle tasting of her exquisite pussy, her fingers tightened in his hair, her thighs trembling against his face as she panted with increasingly sharp breaths. Finally she bucked against his face and arched her back viciously. “Now, Reyes!”

Her command was a sharp and desperate cry, and he obediently slid two fingers into her silken heat and firmly stroked his tongue across her achingly swollen clit. 

Aria cried out with uninhibited pleasure, her inner walls contracting against his coaxing fingers, and Reyes continued to lavish her pussy with long, firm strokes of his tongue until her spasming body grew still. As soon as she was finished, she slid off the table and picked up her bodysuit. 

Reyes leaned back in the chair and watched complacently as she pulled her clothes back on. Her fingers trembled slightly as she buckled up her bodysuit, and when she finally made eye contact with him again, he couldn’t be bothered to hide his satisfied smirk. 

Aria scowled at him. She reached out and wiped a bit of her own arousal from his chin with her thumb. “You’re a mess,” she informed him briskly as she licked her thumb. “Go wash your face, then get back to the market. I’m docking your pay for leaving your post.” 

Reyes groaned. He wasn’t really surprised - this was a classic power move on her part, after all - but it was still so fucking _annoying_. “You cruel bitch,” he complained. 

She lifted one tattooed brow at him, but he could swear he detected the hint of a smirk at the corner of her lips. “You took an unauthorized break,” she said. “Be thankful that all you’re losing is an hour’s pay.” She strolled away toward the door of her office, and Reyes watched the sway of her hips with unabashed appreciation. Right before she left the room, she turned to glance over her shoulder at him. “Oh, and get out of my office. You’re not welcome here again until 0200 sharp.”

Reyes shook his head with fond resignation; the implicit invitation was clear in her brusque tone. He rose from her office chair and sauntered out of the office, but not before tilting his head with an equal combination of respect and sass as he passed her by. “Ma’am,” he purred, then strode toward the elevator before she could punish him further for his hint of mockery.

As he strolled back toward the market, his omni-tool dinged to advise of the change in his biweekly pay. He sighed, but with no real ire. Some things were worth more than credits, and the favour of the Queen of Omega fell squarely into that category.


	2. Blackout

The lights go out in Afterlife, and people immediately start to scream.

Aria rolls her eyes in disgust as she rises to her feet. They’re all so fucking _predictable_ with their senseless fear of the dark. Only the most intelligent people know how helpful the dark can be. Unfortunately, full darkness is usually a sign of trouble if it happens in her club. 

She jerks her head at Grizz, and he nods sharply before murmuring an urgent command into his omni-tool. Glowing blue lights have already appeared around the periphery of the club; her asari staff are lighting the room with tiny mass effect fields, reassuring the patrons with the light while simultaneously securing every entrance. 

Aria descends from her dais and heads toward the elevator that will take her up to her private office. She catches Reyes’ eyes from across the room and crooks her finger silently for him to follow.

Aria and Reyes ascend the elevator in silence. She strides toward the wall of monitors in her office and activates the backup power supply. Anyone who thinks they can sabotage Aria T’Loak during a blackout is dead wrong; she has infrared and sonic cameras in every room, and she’ll figure out who’s behind this clusterfuck soon enough. 

She examines the monitors for a moment, then turns to issue a command to the smuggler, but before she can say a word, his arm snakes around her waist. 

Aria jolts in surprise as the hardness of his chest brushes against her back. She shoves his arm away and spins to face him. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Reyes raises his eyebrows, but steps away from her. “I thought this is what you wanted.” 

She stares at him in total exasperation. Human men are so damned predictable; she should have known this is what he would expect, and she’s reminded again why it’s a mistake to consistently sleep with one partner at a time. Sleep with just one and they start to think they’re special, and next thing you know they’re showing up at your private quarters in the middle of the night…

Despite her annoyance, her sharp gaze travels over the generous bulge of his crotch. It’s obvious that he’s already hard, and his cock twitches in his pants as though to greet her wandering gaze. 

She purses her lips as she returns her eyes to his face. They stare at each other in silence for a long, tense moment, then Reyes smiles winningly. “So? How about it, then?”

Aria narrows her eyes - _he’s such a cocky little shit_ \- but she doesn’t move away when he slowly steps close and hooks one finger into the deep V-neck of her bodysuit. “Come on, Aria, you know Anto and Grizz will take care of it. If something serious was going to happen, it would have happened already.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” she says coldly, but her icy tone immediately melts under the heat of his mouth as he takes her lips in a firm kiss. 

She instinctively parts her lips to welcome the smooth slide of his tongue, then nips his tongue with her teeth and pulls his hair. He hisses with pain as he breaks the kiss. “All you have to say is no,” he says. “There’s no need for teeth.”

Aria shoves him back, then reaches for his belt. “I’m not saying no,” she grits. She’s loathe to admit it, but there’s something to be said for this cocky human’s confidence. Aria prefers to dominate, to issue commands to her partners until they bring her satisfaction, but there’s something… _interesting_ about being challenged once in a while. 

Reyes shucks off his jacket as she pulls his belt from its loops, then gently pushes her hands away as she goes for his fly. “You might want to get busy, ma’am,” he says politely. “Your gear is slightly more complicated than mine.”

Aria shoots him a warning look as she strips off her clothes. She knows him well, and she hears the hint of mockery in his tone. But there’s no time to call him on it now. As soon as she’s naked, she sits on the desk in front of the wall of monitors and spreads her legs. “Hurry up,” she orders. 

Reyes steps between her parted thighs, but instead of fucking her like she wants, he tilts her chin up with a gentle finger and strokes her lower lip with his thumb. “Turn around,” he purrs.

She wrenches her face from his grip and grabs his hair to pull his head back. “Don’t take liberties with me, you insubordinate piece of shit,” she warns. She lifts her hips off the desk and twists toward the hard rise of his cock. “Come closer-”

She breaks off with a gasp as Reyes suddenly palms her breast, then pinches her nipple hard. She releases his hair in surprise, and he dips his mouth to her other breast and sucks hard on her nipple as his hand drifts over her belly toward the apex of her thighs. 

His fingers slip and slide through her wetness, and she viciously bites her lip; she doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of showing how badly she wants him. He lifts his mouth from her breast, and his words drifts across her neck like a hot breeze. “Turn around, Aria,” he whispers. “You know you want to.” 

She sneers at him as he lifts his face to look into her eyes, but he simply smiles, his golden eyes glittering with smug intent. His fingers circle her clit in a careful rhythm as he presses his lips to her cheekbone. “You’re always in charge. Always keeping both eyes open, watching everyone’s every move.” He strokes her clit with light, teasing strokes and continues to speak in a light, teasing tone. “Loosen the reins for once. You know you want me to fuck you until your eyes roll back in your head.”

She doesn’t reply; her climax is rising steadily under the careful ministration of his fingers, and she can taste blood on her tongue from biting her lip so hard. When her rapture rolls over her, the effort of keeping it hidden is too much, and she arches viciously against his chest as she cries out. 

Stars are exploding behind her eyes, and she almost misses his condescending words. “Good girl,” he murmurs. “Now turn around for me.”

She shoves him away and glares at him, her chest heaving with desperate breaths as she tries to fight back the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Stop fucking talking,” she pants. “Just stop. Fucking. Talking. If I hear another word from your insolent mouth, I will strangle you.” 

Reyes grins at her, an unguarded expression of amusement, but he nods acquiescence and doesn’t speak. Aria scowls at him for a second longer, then turns to face the monitors and braces her palms on the desk. “Now fuck me-”

She cries out suddenly as he thrusts into her in one hard stroke. His fingers bite into her hips as he sets up a hard and driving rhythm, his hips pistoning against her ass as he pumps into her, and Aria arches her neck in bliss. She will say this much for Reyes: he’s got a great cock, and he knows how to use it. Aria enjoys a good ridged turian cock when she can find a suitable partner, but she’ll forgive Reyes for his lack of ridges since he’s so good at giving it to her hard and fast. 

She arches her back slightly so he’ll strike her inner walls at a particular angle. Right as she and Reyes finish together, her shoulders trembling in climax as he spills his seed on her back, the power snaps back on.

Her omni-tool bleeps. She stands up straight and shoves Reyes away to answer the call. “Talk,” she snaps. 

“It was pyjaks,” Anto blurts. “Some idiot animal trader, new to the station. Wild pyjaks chewing through the cables. I-”

“Deal with it,” Aria says curtly, then ends the call. She shoots Reyes a stern look, then pointedly glances over her shoulder toward his semen trickling down her back. “Clean this up and get out. Consider this the last time I bring you up here to help during an emergency.” 

Reyes bows his head in obedient silence, then moves off to the washroom to fetch a towel. Aria folds her arms and studies the monitors with lazy satisfaction. Reyes might be a cheeky little shithead, but he knows his place when it counts. 

And maybe, Aria admits, just _maybe_ he knows when a little control can be taken.


	3. Let's Get This Over With

Reyes grits his teeth as he kneels on the floor, his hands on his knees as he waits for her touch. “All right, I’m ready,” he says. “Let’s get this over with.”

Aria sighs boredly behind him. “Remind me not to come over here when Mordin’s clinic is closed. This is tedious.” Her cool, slender fingers touch his back, and he flinches.

She huffs in disgust and kicks his foot. “Stay still, for fuck’s sake. Unless a nice crooked scar is what you were hoping for.” Reyes clenches his jaw as she dabs a cloth on his back - to mop up some more blood, probably - then her fingers press more firmly into his skin. 

A sudden piercing pain lances across his skin, and Reyes’ teeth grind together as he forces himself not to react. He hears another soft huff from Aria - approval this time, maybe, though he can’t be sure - and he forces himself to breathe evenly as the pirate queen stitches up the bleeding gash that she inflicted on him a few minutes ago. 

An intolerable ten minutes later, she sighs softly, and he hears the creaking leather of his easy chair as she sits back. “There. You’re all patched up. You’re welcome,” she says.

Reyes snorts indelicately. He’s only wounded because of _her_. He doesn’t bother to ask how the wound looks; he’s certain she’s done a good job of stitching it up. She is almost a thousand years old, after all. She only sends him to Mordin to treat all his other minor sex-related injuries because she can’t be bothered to patch him up herself.

Suddenly he gasps in surprise as she leans forward and bites the back of his neck. He jerks away and rubs his neck as he turns on his knees to face her. “What the hell, Aria?” 

She crosses her legs and smirks vindictively at him. “Just trying to help. They say that causing pain in one area of the body can detract from pain in another.”

“Sure, but you’re just causing more pain across my fucking back,” Reyes complains. 

Aria slowly unfolds her legs and rises to her feet. She lifts one foot and pushes the ball of her foot into his shoulder until he’s forced to sit back. “Are you asking me to hurt some other part of you instead?” she says smoothly. Her foot slides gracefully from his shoulder over his chest and down to the edge of his trousers, her toes smoothing teasingly over his crotch before returning to the floor. 

He slides one palm up along her shin and around the curve of her calf. His cock is already unfurling with interest as he gazes up at the smooth length of her naked body. He shouldn’t be horny again - they just finished fucking, and she _really_ scratched him hard this time - but his traitorous body sings in response to her bare amethyst-tinted skin. 

She lowers herself onto his lap in a smooth and sinuous motion, her tantalizing heat hovering over his bulging crotch as she reaches down to tug at his trousers. Before Reyes can do anything but lean back slightly to give her better access, she leans in and bites his earlobe. 

He grunts in annoyance and jerks his head away. “Stop biting me, woman,” he complains, but her mouth is trailing along his neck in a tangle of tongue and teeth, and he tilts his head without thinking to give her better access. 

She huffs in disdain against his skin, then slaps the side of his thigh. He takes the wordless cue and lifts his hips so she can drag his loosened trousers down to his knees. As soon as his erection springs free, she braces herself with one hand on his shoulder and undulates against his cock.

She’s hot and wet and heavenly, and Reyes groans as he grasps the curves of her hips. Her lips are against his ear again, but this time with a whisper instead of a bite. “You really want me to stop?” she says.

She slides against his cock again, her body lapping against his likes gentle waves on the shore, and he growls with frustration. “No,” he finally admits. “I want more of this.”

“Of course you do, you greedy child,” she taunts, then all at once he’s inside of her. He gasps, his nails digging into her hips as she rides him hard. She rolls against him, her breasts bobbing in his face, and he takes her nipple in his mouth. He bites the pearl of her nipple in punishment, but she only gasps and pulls his face closer to her chest as she fucks him all the harder. 

Reyes gasps for breath as he lifts his hips to meet her fast and furious rhythm. Their skin slaps together, and he can taste the salty sweetness of her sweat at the back of his tongue. Her nails bite into his shoulders, and it feels so fucking _good_. He grabs her crest and pulls her head back, and she groans as he drags his teeth along the length of her throat. 

She braces her hands on his knees and jerks her hips against his with wanton abandon, and Reyes stares deliriously at the arch of her belly. Smooth flat skin, her breasts jumping with the force of their fucking, her knees must be hurting from rubbing on the carpet but she doesn’t seem to care, both of them totally lost in the pleasure of this moment- 

Suddenly she leans forward and grabs his face, then kisses him hard. Her tongue thrusts into his mouth, and he groans against her lips as his orgasm explodes. Ecstasy blinds him for a moment, his ears ringing and pounding with the beat of his own heart, and he vaguely hears her gasp as he bites her tongue. 

He comes back to himself and realizes that she’s draped across his chest, her forehead resting in the crook of his neck as she gasps for breath. His fingers are still gripping her crest. He releases her, and she immediately rolls off of his lap and strolls into his bathroom. 

“Pour a drink before I go,” she calls, and Reyes can only nod. When he no longer feels dizzy, he rises to his feet and pours a double of whiskey for them to share. Aria doesn’t like having a drink of her own, for fear that it means he wants her to stay. Truth be told, Reyes is rather looking forward to her departure tonight. Her near-nightly visits are like a thunderstorm: beautiful to behold, but always edged with that fear that this will be the time he gets struck down.

She emerges from the bathroom fully dressed, then drinks half the whiskey in a single gulp as she always does. She glances at him carelessly over her shoulder like she always does. “Afterlife at 0800 sharp tomorrow,” she says. Then she’s gone.

Reyes waits until the lock clicks into place, then collapses onto his bed in total exhaustion. He’s got a good life here on Omega: a surplus of credits, a satisfying job, a handful of people he might almost call friends to spend the evenings with, and long nights filled with Aria’s glowing orchid skin as she fucks him deep into the early hours of the morning. 

_It’s a good life,_ he thinks. If only it didn’t involve so much pain.


	4. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for my dearest @makocartwheels on Tumblr (flight_feather on AO3). I might have gotten carried away with the length of this one. Thanks for enabling me, my love! xo

Aria was stepping out of the shower when her omni-tool bleeped. 

She huffed in annoyance as she grabbed a towel, then accepted the call with a careless tap of a finger and began drying her skin. “What?”

“We have a problem,” Anto grunted. “Security issue. Are you available?”

Aria frowned. Anto usually wasn’t one for crying fox, or wolf, or whatever that stupid human expression was. “Yes,” she snapped. “Come now.” She ended the call and quickly pulled on the black leggings and cropped silk tank she’d discarded just before her shower. As soon as she was dressed, the buzzer to her private chambers rang. 

_He got up here fast. Must be an emergency,_ Aria thought. She strode over to the door and checked the display to see who was on the other side, and instantly wilted with annoyance. 

As expected, Anto was there… with Reyes, who was wearing handcuffs.

_Fuck’s sake,_ she thought, then opened the door and planted one hand on her hip. “What the fuck is this?”

Anto shoved Reyes into the room. “I caught him trying to sneak out of the armoury with more than his permitted allotment of vests,” Anto said. He glared at Reyes, his four eyes rippling with an angry blink. “Stealing resources from us. You think he might be working with the Blue Suns? Maybe the Talons?”

Reyes laughed. “You really don’t know me at all, do you? I don’t bite the hand that feeds me. Besides,” he winked flirtatiously at the furious batarian, “you’d miss me if I defected. I couldn’t do that to you.”

Anto shoved Reyes until he stumbled to his knees. “Aria, what do you want me to do? Send him for an interrogation?”

Aria stared at Reyes’ smugly innocent face for a moment, then glanced at her second-in-command. “Leave.”

Anto blinked again, in shock this time. “But-”

“I will deal with this. Leave. Now,” she said, and Anto hastily jerked his head in a bow before hustling out of the room. 

The door slid shut behind him, and Aria folded her arms and lifted her tattooed brows at the smuggler. “Start talking. What were you really doing in the armoury? Some childish prank, I assume?”

Reyes smiled charmingly up at her. “Ah, see? Anto doesn’t know me, but you do. I’m flattered.”

She flicked a careless finger, and Reyes grunted as a small biotic slap lashed across his cheek. “Start talking,” she said boredly. 

Reyes sighed. “All right, all right, but it ruins the surprise. Me and some of the boys are planning a paintball ambush on Anto and some of his so-called friends tonight. I was just collecting some protective gear for us.” He raised his eyebrows in wheedling manner. “I was going to clean it and put it right back, I promise. You wouldn’t even have known it was gone.” 

Aria stared at him flatly. “That is a gross waste of resources and manpower,” she announced. “And irresponsible to boot. Maybe I _should_ throw you in the cells for sheer stupidity.”

Reyes mock-pouted. “And ruin the ambush? That would be the real punishment.” He blinked up at her imploringly. “It’s for group morale, ma’am. It will raise your men’s spirits. I promise it will be worth the cost.”

His teasing tone had melted away, replaced by a careful respect. Even his kneeling posture was more upright, giving the impression of an alert soldier awaiting his next command. Aria shook her head disbelievingly at his act. He was so transparently manipulative, it would have been endearing if it wasn’t so fucking annoying.

She studied him in silence for another moment. Should she punish or permit this small indiscretion? Permitting set a bad precedent; Aria preferred strict discipline among her ranks, reinforced by respect and fear. Camaraderie wasn’t something she valued.

But really, this was a waste of her time. Anto shouldn’t be bothering her with petty matters like this. A serious punishment for such a small misdemeanour would give the wrong idea, making the Queen of Omega appear far _too_ tyrannical.

An image of Anto’s officious face floated across her mind, and despite herself, Aria almost laughed. He was so fucking uptight. He really did deserve to be shot in the face with a paintball. 

She flicked her wrist again, and the handcuffs dropped off of Reyes’ wrists and into his lap with a brief biotic flare. “Carry on,” she said, then shot him a warning look. “Do _not_ tell the others I permitted this, or I’ll have our new turian recruits practice their torture techniques on your tender little back.” She jerked her head at the door. “Now go.”

She began to saunter past Reyes back toward the bathroom, but he captured her left hand before she could walk more than a few steps. He smiled down at her as he rose to his full height. “Thank you, ma’am. I appreciate your understanding.”

His tone was painfully polite, and his teasing smile was anything but. Aria curled her lip and tried to pull her hand away, but Reyes only tightened his fingers. 

“What the fuck are you-” She broke off suddenly as a cold pressure encircled her left wrist: Reyes had snapped one loop of the handcuffs around her wrist. 

A flare of red-hot indignation tore through her, and she stepped aggressively into his space. “You would dare to cuff me? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?”

“A grateful recruit, ma’am,” he purred. “Just looking to show my appreciation.” He placed one impudent hand on her hip and pushed her back towards the center of the room, where the stripper pole she used for workouts stood in pride of place. 

She shoved his hand off of her hip, even as she was forced back toward the pole by his confident approach. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed. “And get the fuck out of my quarters.”

Quick as a flash, Reyes tipped her chin up with one hand, his golden eyes dropping provocatively to her traitorously budded nipples. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” he asked.

Aria glared furiously at him, but she hesitated for a split second instead of replying, and Reyes grinned. “Ah, it seems that I know you, too,” he said smugly. He stretched her cuffed hand toward the pole. 

“You’re an arrogant, foolish _child_ , and you know nothing about me,” Aria snapped. She tried to pull her hand from his grip, but Reyes snapped the other loop of the cuff around the pole with little difficulty, and a small, secret part of her mind wondered why she didn’t just blast him with her biotics. She could be free of him in less than a second if she wanted, free to return to her duties with a single flick of her wrist.

Reyes stroked his fingers along the length of her restrained left arm. His thumb slid along her collarbone, then down over her silky tank, his fingers following his thumb over the peak of her nipple. “Do you want me to let you go?” he whispered. 

She lifted her chin and stared at him haughtily without speaking, and Reyes smiled slightly. “A silent prisoner. My favourite kind,” he said. “And the most satisfying to… break.” 

Aria’s breath stalled in her throat at his shift in tone. His voice was suddenly deeper, flatter, laced with a gravelly tone that she recognized from his interrogations in her basement cells. The smile on his face was cold, reptilian, and oddly familiar. 

Reyes ran his nails lightly along the skin of her bare belly, and she forced herself to breathe normally. The sharp inhale that her lungs were begging her to take was too much of a surrender, and she refused to give him the satisfaction. 

Reyes wasn’t deterred by her lack of reaction. His face was an impassive mask as he slid his hand up into her tank, then skimmed his fingers gently beneath her breast. 

His fingers avoided her nipple, and Aria tensed her back to stop herself from arching toward him. Her nipples were tingling with the strength of her desire, but she swallowed hard and forced herself not to show it. 

Reyes smiled more widely, and Aria suddenly realized why his smile seemed so familiar: it was the same one she saw in the mirror every day.

The recognition of herself in this arrogant, handsome human both enraged and excited her, but she clenched her jaw and lifted her chin even higher in defiance, and Reyes laughed. “So difficult and stubborn,” he mused as he slowly walked around behind her. “But I’ll break you eventually. I’ve never had a prisoner who didn’t break.”

Aria ignored his words. She ignored his breath as it fanned across the back of her neck, and she ignored his tongue as it traced the tendon in her neck. He abruptly bit the angle of her neck, and she ground her teeth together and ignored this too. 

Reyes wrapped his left hand around her throat and pressed his lips to her cheekbone. “You can keep acting coy, Aria,” he growled. “I know what I’ll find when I slip my hand in here.” His right hand slid around her waist from behind, his palm flat on her belly and sliding low toward her leggings. 

His left hand tightened around her throat as his right hand slid into her leggings. His finger petted her swollen clit in a gentle teasing stroke, and Aria allowed her eyes to drift shut as the pleasure of his touch rolled through her limbs. She couldn’t press her hips into his clever hand, couldn’t tilt her head to ask for his teeth on her neck, couldn’t make a single noise; she couldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing his effect on her. But while he was behind her, she could permit herself to close her eyes. 

A too-brief moment later, Reyes released her body and stepped away, and she snapped her eyes open and took a measured breath as he walked around to face her. “ _Very_ stubborn,” he said pensively. In a brisk motion, he grabbed her leggings and dragged them down to her ankles. 

Aria didn’t move. She continued to stare flatly at him as he perused the pearls of her nipples beneath her cropped top, the flat planes of her violet belly, and the treacherous moisture that was trickling slowly along the inside of her thighs. Her pussy was throbbing for him, a pounding beat of thwarted pleasure and aggravation that clamoured ever more loudly as his eyes traced the slick lines of arousal between her legs, but Reyes didn’t need to know that.

He continued to stare at the apex of her thighs, his gaze stern and clinical, and she could swear her slick folds were swelling from the sheer heat of his stare. Then he slowly kneeled at her feet. “The most tender flesh is the most prone to pain,” he informed her. 

His hot breath ghosted over her desperate moisture and a shiver ran up her spine, but she bit her tongue and kept her chin raised. If she refused to look at him, she could pretend more easily that he wasn’t there. 

Unfortunately, her lifted chin provided no protection against his touch. He leaned forward and dropped an open-mouthed kiss on her inner thigh, and Aria pressed her lips together hard and tensed her thighs to stop her hips from bucking toward his face. He slicked his tongue against her tender inner thigh as he shucked off his jacket, then leaned away and pulled his shirt over his head. 

She tilted her chin higher, but she could still see him from the corner of her eye. As she surreptitiously watched, he unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out. He took hold of his cock and looked up at her, and Aria turned her head to the side and pointedly ignored him. 

He chuckled, a low dark growl of a sound that made her inner muscles clench with desperation. “Why bother resisting?” he purred. “I can see how wet you are. I can taste it. You can ignore me all you want, but you’re only punishing yourself.” 

His face was just close enough to her pussy to feel the breeze of his words against her exposed flesh. Finally she deigned to speak. “I get wet sometimes when watching elcor productions of Hamlet,” she retorted. “Usually when I’m imagining doing something much less _boring_.” 

She delivered her insult in a completely flat tone, and Reyes burst into laughter. “All right, fine. That’s how you want to play it?” He leaned forward and slid his tongue along the length of her cleft just once - _fuck fuck fuck,_ she thought desperately, _don’t breathe, don’t react, don’t move_ \- then he rose to his feet and grabbed her chin roughly. 

“Look at me,” he demanded, his voice dark and cold again, and by complete accident, Aria obeyed.

That aggravating reptilian smile lit his face again, and he jerked her chin down so she was forced to look at his cock, still gripped in his strong fist. “You can have this if you say please,” he growled. “Just one little word. Say ‘please’.” 

Aria laughed in his face at the sheer ridiculousness of his suggestion, and Reyes released her chin and stepped back. He tucked his shaft back in his pants and lifted his shirt from the floor. “Fine,” he said indifferently. “Then I’m leaving.” He turned on his heel sauntered toward the door.

Aria smirked and leaned casually against the stripper pole. She watched patiently as he approached the door, then lifted his hand to hit the door release. 

His hand hovered over the release, then he leaned against the wall instead and dropped his head in defeat. He slowly turned to face her again, his face painted with exasperation. “You’re a fucking stubborn bitch, you know that?” 

Aria finally smiled: the same kind of cold, reptilian smile he’d been mimicking all this time. She shrugged one lazy shoulder and kicked her leggings aside. “I told you, Reyes. You know nothing about me.” She reached between her legs and swiped two fingers over her own slippery arousal, then inspected her wet fingers with idle interest as she spoke again. “If you think you can play games with me and win, you should go see Mordin for a neurological exam.”

She slid her fingers into her mouth, and Reyes groaned in frustration. He strode back toward her, then dropped to his knees. “I hate you. You know that, right?” he complained. 

Aria huffed with amusement at his juvenile petulance, then craned her head back in pleasure as Reyes grabbed her hips and delved his tongue into her heat. She lifted one leg and rested her foot on his shoulder as she gripped the pole with her cuffed hand for support, then thrust her hips demandingly against his face. Now that she’d shown him who was boss, she could enjoy the spoils of her victory. 

At the pumping of her hips, Reyes devoured her pussy with even more zeal, his lips and tongue moving across her clit in a series of firm wet kisses. Aria arched into him, her pleasure enhanced by her smug sense of satisfaction, and after a few minutes of Reyes’ delicious swirling tongue over her clit, her orgasm flared and flickered through her limbs, a rippling of triumphant rapture that reached the tips of her toes and the backs of her eyelids. 

She arched back against the pole as her pleasure shuddered through her, then pushed Reyes away with her foot against his shoulder. “All right, now fuck me,” she said. “Clearly I have your balls tucked in my pocket, but you can still use your cock.” She turned around to face the pole, then gripped it with both hands for support and bent forward.

She barely had to wait for two seconds before his hands grabbed her hips and his cock drove into her in a hard stroke. A groan of pleasure tore from her throat, but Aria didn’t mind; she’d earned the satisfaction of this fuck with sheer willpower, and she planned to enjoy it. 

Reyes slammed into her in a fast and furious rhythm, and Aria cheerfully accepted his fucking for a while before wanting a change. She reached back with her free hand and scratched his hand hard. “Slow down,” she commanded.

Reyes hissed at the scrape of her nails, then obeyed her order. He changed his angle slightly until his cock slid against her inner walls at just the right angle to stimulate that little bundle of nerves inside of her, and Aria gasped with uninhibited pleasure. She was so enraptured that she almost missed his words. 

“I need to get you out of my system,” he panted. “You’re - you’re so… You drive me fucking crazy, Aria. Why...” He trailed off with a groan as he slid deep into her heat, then kept on babbling. “I don’t know why I keep coming back,” he complained.

Aria gasped as pleasure rippled from her inner walls through her limbs, but her enjoyment was dimmed by his talking. His words were so naive, and uncomfortably close to some kind of confession. “Shut up,” she moaned. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

He burst out a breathless laugh then pumped into her again, and Aria cried out uninhibitedly. Every smooth stroke of his cock was hitting her G-spot just right, and if only he would keep it up and keep his mouth shut for a few more strokes…

She got her wish: Reyes didn’t speak any more as he fucked her hard and slow, and finally she came for the second time with a convulsive full-body shudder. Reyes grabbed her hips and resumed his frenzied fucking, and a few moments later, he gasped his pleasure and collapsed against her back. 

Aria permitted him to relax against her for a few moments, then shrugged her shoulders irritably to shake him off before straightening up. Reyes obligingly stepped away, and Aria jerked her chin at the bathroom as his seed began its slow trickle down her leg. “Get some tissue,” she ordered. 

He obeyed without a word. Aria twisted her left fingers deftly, and the cuff around her left wrist snapped open and fell useless to the floor with a blue flicker of her biotics. 

Reyes came back with a wad of tissue in hand, and Aria pointed imperiously at her messy thighs. A slow and disbelieving smile lifted the corner of Reyes’ lips. “Are you serious?” he said, but he knelt at her feet again and wiped his semen from her thighs. 

Aria idly rubbed her chafed left wrist until Reyes was finished, then dismissively nudged him away with her foot as though he was an overeager varren pup. “All right. Now get out.” She pulled her top off and dropped it on the floor as she headed for the bathroom. She would have to take another shower now that he’d spilled his cock all over her. 

“Aria…” Reyes’ tone was soft and pensive, and Aria didn’t like it. Yet something still compelled her to turn and face him. 

He stared at her wordlessly, and Aria frowned as a squiggle of discomfort writhed in her belly. His whiskey-bronze eyes were darker than usual, heavy with words that she had no interest in hearing. 

She jerked her chin toward the door. “Get out,” she said, but a bit more gently than usual. “Anto would look good in pink paint, by the way.” She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

A moment later, she heard the sound of the doors shifting open and then shut, and she glanced back into the main room.

Reyes was gone, and so were the handcuffs. Aria narrowed her eyes, then retreated back into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and made a mental note to get the cuffs back from Reyes the next time she saw him.

It wouldn’t do for him cling to such bonds.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Aria and Reyes, feel free to check out my longfic, [The Charlatan and the Pirate Queen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041485/chapters/24612798) (I've been slowly editing it, so I apologize if the later chapters are kind of rough.)


End file.
